dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Killing machine
II}} A killing machine is a monster who appears in the Dragon Quest game series. Characteristics Killing machines are four-legged robots with suction-cup-like feet, a single red eye, and are primarily blue in colour. In most games they are featured in the killing machine holds a single-edged sword in its right hand and has a crossbow for a left arm with the bolts stored in a quiver worn on its back, the strap going across its upper body, though there are rare occasions where they have a normal left arm instead of a crossbow. Main game appearances Dragon Quest II Dragon Quest V Dragon Quest VII 3DS |name = Killing machine |family = Machine |image = |HP = 179 |MP = 50 |Attack = 185 |Defense = 185 |Agility = 98 |EXP = 950 |Gold = 111 |drop = Spiked armour |abilities = Normal attack |spells = None |note = None |location = Unknown |quotes = 3DS: }} Dragon Quest VIII Dragon Quest IX Dragon Quest X Normal Vicious Dragon Quest XI Normal Malicious Monster series appearances Dragon Warrior Monsters Interestingly, the default name of the killing machine is KB. One interpretation of this is 'Killer Bot', a likely reference to its Japanese name and present one. Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 ''Caravan Heart Joker Joker 2 As in the first game in the series, Killing Machines are made through synthesis - however, they have been downgraded to A-Rank. They still require the same fusion process, but given the amount of time needed to fuse a mechan-o'-wyrm, and the abundance of Phantom Swordsmen in the wild, fusing a hunter mech with a phantom swordsman is generally the better choice. They can also be found in the Dark World, from one of the random portals on the floor. Just as with other monsters in the Dark World, they are very difficult to scout, but with proper team preparation can be done. Killing machines are also necessary to fuse Overkilling machines, and both are needed to fuse Sagittar. Rocket Slime The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below'' Other languages Related monsters *A3G15 *Extreme killing machine *Hunter mech *Killing machine lite *Mechidroid *Overkilling machine *Type G0 Category:Dragon Quest II monsters Category:Dragon Quest V monsters Category:Dragon Quest V recruitable monsters Category:Dragon Quest VII monsters Category:Dragon Quest VIII monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest XI monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below bosses Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy monsters Category:Dragon Quest Builders monsters Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Parade monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Dragon Quest Rivals monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:Desert monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters